


【授权翻译】Afterparty

by TikoBarnes



Category: British Actor RPF, Freebatch - Fandom, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Party, Sherlock afterparty, 潮缺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikoBarnes/pseuds/TikoBarnes
Summary: Martin喜欢在派对上一个人喝闷酒，直到Benedict出现。
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch & Martin Freeman, Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	【授权翻译】Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [i_am_not](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not/pseuds/i_am_not). Log in to view. 



Martin从吧台上拿起一杯威士忌，从凳子上转过身，微微愠怒地扫视着人群，他像往常一样晚来，就像其他人，一贯早早地来了。  
  
那么一刻，他瞄见一头蓬乱的卷发，一股奇特的宽慰之情涌上心头。Martin忍不住自己一个人咧嘴笑了起来。 _他来了。_  
  
他看到Benedict用力地点着头，Martin伸出脑袋，瞧见Ben正和Steven、Andrew热烈地讨论着。Andrew朗声大笑，Steven在……好吧，Steven宠溺地冲他俩微笑。一串特别时髦的乐符，Martin辨别不出，后台音乐在一直播放着。 _也许是Mark的选择，他是唯一一个有着不同寻常品味的人_ ，他自言自语，咧嘴笑着喝酒。  
  
照理，他应该过去加入他们，为Andrew完成哈姆雷特的巡演道声喜。连续三杯见底，就在他准备从凳子上下去那会，似有心灵映照一般，Benedict也转过头看向他，脸上的笑容挂到了眼角。他在房间的另一头朝Martin挥手，为自己找了个借口脱身，一路蹿过人群走向酒吧。Martin坐回到凳子上，目睹一大群人拦住了Benedict，围着他又是道贺，又是闲扯。他转过身，为他俩简单地点了几个小菜。  
  
“又一个人喝闷酒?”他那低沉的嗓音弱化了周遭所有嘈杂的喧闹声， _这嗓音，我的老天鹅_ ，只被噪声阻挠了分毫，穿透而来。Martin发现他的目光无法从他身上移开半寸——精致的黑色领结和西装比衬上像他本人一样柔软的唇。在他能开口前，Benedict补充道：“Mark不久前还在找你，大概是和一个电台节目有关……”  
  
“噢是，他说他待会儿来找我。”  
  
一位笑容满面的酒保端上他们的饮料，暂时打断了他们的谈话。酒保眼里闪着崇拜的星星再明显不过，Ben注意到Martin翻了翻眼睛，低低轻笑了一声。  
  
“承认吧，你可 _享受_ 了，”他说着的时候仍然在傻笑。  
  
“昂？谁才是这的（消音）大明星？是，我见鬼地享受。” Martin把Ben一个人晾在了一边。  
  
Martin把Benedict的饮料推向他的同时，Benedict也伸手去够，他们的手撞到了一起。  
  
连音乐也突然变得安静，Martin听到近在耳边的心脏跳动声。他不确定为什么自己身体会反应这么强烈，以前，他们从未回避过身体上的亲昵。  
  


* * *

  
Martin花上几世也弄不明白自己的反应到底有什么好笑的。他皱着眉盯着 _第九？第十一杯？喝就是了，去他的。_ Mark也加入了他们，似乎很赞同马丁。  
  
“我和Steven刚刚一直和他在一起，”Mark打趣道，“如果不是BBC认定了他，我们早就换人了。”  
  
Steven点了点头，摆出一副明智的样子，其实也已经不动声色得喝醉了。  
  
Andrew和Rupert似乎在讨论什么事情，偶尔话题里也带到他，马丁没有明确地接话。  
  
他回身看向加倍率真笑起来的Benedict，——在笑自己说的哪句话？他盯着Ben紧紧抓着酒杯的手指，靠近指关节周围的颜色在酒红色的衬托下越发苍白。  
  
 _真漂亮_  
  
他脑中蹦出这个单词，又立马摇了摇头，不知道自己醉得有多糊涂。  
  
Benedict已经转过身来，突然沉下笑容。亮着异常紧张的目光看着马丁，那双眼睛迷人到让人不安。  
  
四目相对  
  
毫无头绪，为什么或者这是否含着些意味，他盯着Ben，因为，现在不用担心媒体趁势，他盯着Ben，因为， _老天鹅，在这整个该死的星球上还有比他更漂亮的人吗？_  
  
Martin承认把，结束拍摄第二季后，他就把一些东西小心翼翼收好，关起来。  
  
 _也许吧_ ，他想， _也许下一辈子吧。_


End file.
